


Bloody Photos

by MalRhy



Series: Vampires World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Vampires
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalRhy/pseuds/MalRhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roosa si trova in un casino a caccia. Solo qualche pensiero, qualche riflessione, su quanto successo alla vampira fino a questo momento.</p>
<p>Storia scritta per il Marcatino di Mari di Challenge (LJ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Photos

**Author's Note:**

> Non sono sicura che abbia molto senso... ma va beh ^^"  
> Avevo quattro prompt: porpora, album di foto, Rose Dover e Montecarlo (era la foto di un casinò) e ho ricostruito questa ministoria.

Roosa si guardò intorno, sorridendo con malizia.

Da quando la sua vita immortale era cominciata, tutto era andato per il meglio: dopo il primo anno in cui era stata costantemente con David, che voleva tenersela vicino per assicurarsi che non le succedesse e che imparasse tutto il necessario per diventare autonoma, non se n'era andata subito, però, aveva preferito rimanere con l'altro vampiro, in parte perché aveva bisogno di protezione, ma anche perché che divertimento ci sarebbe stato, se fosse rimasta sola? Aveva passato così una ventina d'anni a caccia con lui, godendosi il sangue e il sesso senza alcuna preoccupazione; uno dei loro divertimenti era anche quello di dare fastidio al Marid, Vairum: Roosa si divertiva ad evocarlo e stuzzicarlo, a volte arrivando a sforgarsi su di lui, non solo verbalmente ma anche fisicamente, soprattutto quando quell'essere le diceva di pensare alla sua famiglia, che loro non avrebbero mai voluto che si comportasse in questo modo. Come si permetteva di ricordarle la sua vita mortale? La sua famiglia? Non ne voleva più sapere nulla, il solo pensarci le faceva rivoltare lo stomaco, per quanto fosse quasi costantemente vuoto.

Dopo un certo periodo di tempo - dire con precisione quanto tempo fosse passato era impossibile, le notti erano una caccia infinita e i giorni trascorrevano tutti uguali - Roosa aveva deciso di cambiare territorio e si era spostata negli Stati Uniti d'America, dove si trovava anche in quel momento; li aveva visitati in lungo e in largo e, se c'era una cosa che apprezzava molto negli statunitensi era proprio la loro capacità di sorvolare gli strani - non tutti, solo quelli strani abbastanza che sotto certi aspetti erano ancora normali, non i diversi, ecco. Oltre ai luoghi, cambiati spesso, Roosa si divertiva anche ad inventare nuove identità, in cui si immergeva completamente perché fingere era veramente molto, molto semplice.

La più divertente delle varie identità era quella di Rose Dover: una giovane donna tutto pepe e malizia, che si ritrovava in un casinò - o in un qualsiasi altro posto pieno di gente - per passarci le successive settimane, a volte con un uomo, a volte con un altro; non aveva dovuto per niente preoccuparsi, a partire dagli Anni Sessanta del Novecento, di assicurarsi di essere sempre la brava ragazza, tutta  casa e chiesa - bleah! Aveva anzi potuto sviluppare sempre di più il carattere di Rose, rendendola un'incredibile seduttrice.

Non ci voleva molto perché Ms Dover, con i lunghi capelli marroni acconciati morbidamente su una spalla, gli occhi neri da cerbiatta, la pelle di porcellana e le labbra come il sangue, fasciata in un tubino color porpora (il suo abito migliore), attirasse l'attenzione di molti giovani uomini e anche di qualche donna, non appena metteva piede in un bar, in una discoteca o, meglio ancora, in un casinò.

«Rose?» la voce dolce della ragazza che aveva attirato nelle sue grinfie la fece voltare. «Tutto bene? Sembri... concentrata...»

La vampira si voltò verso la fonte del rumore, sorridendo con finta tenerezza: «Ma certo! Stavo solo pensando a casa, dovrò andarmene tra poco...» disse avvicinandosi fino ad arrivare di fronte all'altra - Lucy? Lottie? - e accarezzarle piano la guancia, per poi chinarsi in avanti fino a posare le labbra su quelle dell'altra. «Ora sono solo contenta di essere qui con te, dearie!»

La donna sorrise e prese i fianchi di Rose, stringendoli leggermente, poi si allontanò, chiedendo se volesse andare; la bruna annuì e le fece cenno di avviarsi per prima. Quando Lucy/Lottie uscì dalla camera, Rose sorrise vittoriosa: quella sera, il suo pasto sarebbe stato ottimo.

Il casinò, quando scesero, era già pieno di gente, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che quella sera c'era stato un incontro lì vicino e molti si erano poi recati a giocare al casinò, sfogando l'adrenalina in quel modo. Rose e Lucy/Lottie non erano andate, avevano preferito (o meglio, Rose aveva preferito e Lucy/Lottie aveva accettato) rimanere in camera. Appena entrate, Rose respirò profondamente gli odori li presenti, diventando leggermente stordita da quanto quell'adrenalina faceva pompare il sangue in quei miseri umani, aumentando in modo esponenziale la sua voglia di cacciare.

La serata passò rapidamente e Rose si divertì a stuzzicare Lucy/Lottie servendole da bere, facendola arrossire spessissimo, e a guadagnare quanti più soldi possibili con il gioco. Poi, tornarono in camera - ne avevano una all'interno del casinò - e immediatamente la vampira buttò Lucy/Lottie sul letto, salendole in vita e strusciando il vestito su quello dell'altra, creando un grosso contrasto tra il porpora e il verde scuro del vestito dell'altra; Rose non le lasciò il tempo di reagire, ma calò immediatamente sulle sue labbra, l'eccitazione che fuoriusciva dai suoi pori a ondate: non riusciva a non pensare che mancavano pochi minuti al pasto. Lucy/Lottie fece scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena, arrivando poi fino alle cosce e sollevandole leggermente il vestito per arrivare più sotto, solleticando piano la pelle della vampira che, però, non provava nulla se non sempre più fame.

Si spostò pian piano fino al collo, assaggiandolo e massaggiandolo con le labbra e la lingua, ammorbidendolo per perararlo il morso; sentiva le mani di Lucy/Lottie sul suo fondoschiena, che cercavano di schiacciarla ancora di più su se stessa, per aumentare la frizione. Rose si allontanò leggermente: «Ti direi che mi dispiace... ma mentirei» disse con un sorriso che, dapprima cortese, divenne sempre più maligno.

«Uh?» riuscì a mormorare l'altra, persa nelle sensazioni che la sua compagna le stava facendo provare.

Rose posò una mano sulla bocca di Lucy/Lottie, non volendola sentire gridare sia perché poteva attirare qualcuno, ma anche perché le davano sui nervi le urla degli umani mentre mangiava. Pesandosi sulla giovane per tenerla ferma, la vampira si lanciò sul collo, succhiando con grande avidità: per potersi godere ancora di più il pasto, aveva mangiato molto poco nelle due settimane precedenti, arrivando anche a digiunare negli ultimi giorni. Il sangue scorreva nella sua gola, caldo e saporito, pieno di quella vita di cui si nutriva da ormai poco più di un secolo; dopo diversi minuti, avendo bevuto Lucy/Lottie completamente, si allontanò e si sdraiò di fianco al cadavere, lasciando che quello strano album di foto che era il sangue di ogni umano la assorbisse. Ecco, se c'era qualcosa che odiava del suo essere vampira era il momento dopo il pasto: aveva scoperto con sgomento che, contrariamente a quanto pensavano gli umani, il sangue non era solo nutrimento, era un album di foto, pieno di ricordi e memorie di ognuno di noi. E lo odiava, non voleva vedere l'umanità né sentirsi umana, come accadeva ogni volta che sfogliava; cercò di riprendersi il prima possibile e poi uscì, dando fuoco alla stanza per bruciare il cadavere.

Rose Dover aveva fatto il suo corso: poteva tornare a essere Roosa e, perché no, ritornare in Inghilterra. Sarebbe stato interessante, molto interessante.


End file.
